User talk:USMCdevildog199837
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:USMCdevildog199837/The Haunted Xbox game that made my friend go missing or killed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 04:02, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, or a forum post. Blogs and forums aren't the right place for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead! To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled Contribute and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an . "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:26, February 10, 2014 (UTC) WARNING Your blog post was deleted because stories are submitted in articles (not blog posts), and Pokemon creepypasta is a blacklisted topic. MooseJuice (talk) 22:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:51, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Admin Categories Do not add admin-only categories to your own article. Next time you do this will result a site block. 22:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. 414:error not found 05:17, February 15, 2014 (UTC) No Do not remove the delete now tag from stories. Being duplicitous isn't going to prevent your story from being deleted. It wasn't up to quality standards and it violated the blacklist (No .exe files.) Do not reupload this story as it will get you a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:53, August 25, 2014 (UTC)